1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rollable display device and, more particularly, to a display device having a switchable display screen between a retracting state and an expanding state.
2. Description of Related Art
For conventional rollable display devices, because no housing provides protection, the falling of the devices due to hitting or shaking would result in poor durability and high maintenance cost. Additionally, in order to maintain the expanding state for a long time, the conventional display devices need to be supported by user's hands or supporting members, resulting in inconvenience in use.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, the present invention provides a rollable display device which can be feely rolled into a cylinder shape when not in use and can be expanded when necessary to make its display screen stably remain on the expanding state.